


3 Strikes, You are Out

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Best Friends, Best friends help you move the body, Exhaustion, Gen, Hypnotism, Manipulative Nick Fury, happy is not paid enough for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: So... Morbie didn't get any sleep before school, Parker is trying to keep him from falling asleep on his feet, doesn't work so well





	3 Strikes, You are Out

Michael was leaning against his locker, “Morbie, wake up!”

Peter was flailing, at Ned who laughed, “Want me to poke the sleeping vampire?”

“He's levitating,” Peter hissed, “And if I get too close I'll purr. Please?”

“We need to discuss that whole purring thing at some point,” Ned rolled his eyes as he tapped Michael's knee, trying to get his feet to touch the floor, “Hey, wake up. We're gonna be late for class.”

Michael just hummed, Peter actually had to grab him when his knees drew up, “Get his legs?”

“How are we going to explain this?”

“Just, get his legs,” Peter mumbled, eyes shooting around the quiet hall, trying his damnedest to keep the fact his friend is literally levitating hidden.

“Office?”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled as Ned shoved the locker closed as they slowly trudged toward the office. “Um, I think he's a little sleep deprived... He, uh, had an incident at his Penthouse and yeah there was police involved so he ended up awake really late last night,” he tried to explain without details while the receptionist looked a little worried.

“So he's just sleeping?”

“Out cold,” and thank god Peter was still too worried to cause the purring. “He didn't hit his head or anything, we were lucky to catch him when he just kinda, fell asleep.”

The receptionist sighed and rubbed her eyes, “Just, can you get him to the bench? I'll double check the blinds.”

“Thank you!” Peter whined when the bell rang.

“You two are staying here, don't worry about class.” Peter didn't know if that made this better or worse, at least he wasn't fucking purring.

Ned was sitting on the edge of the bench for awhile, while Peter just laid on the floor and scrolled through his phone, that was until Peter was instantly on alert, “What's up?”

“Bad feeling...” There were at least 3 people walking into the office, the moment the receptionist looked confused until papers were handed to her she looked it over before smiling and pointing toward them. “They're not cleared to touch him!” Peter nearly screamed as they stepped closer. “That's not who Mr. Stark would send!”

Ned was shaking Michael at that point, “Morbie, wake up! Bad news bears dude!”

Peter panicked as one of them stayed back, probably trying to talk their way out of it to the receptionist who looked just as panicked, “MORBIE WAKE UP!” He panicked, trying to get him to wake up, until it hit him, he winced as he slashed his arm on Michael's nails, hissing when those red eyes shot open.

Peter was suddenly slammed away, panting and panicked, nearly climbing up the wall as the man that had been trying to get to Michael was lifted up by the vicious looking young man, “Strike 3.”

“No no no no, put him down!”

“Back off Parker, they were warned!”

“Michael, look where you are! PUT. HIM. DOWN.”

Peter's eyes shot over to Happy as he rushed through the door when he heard shouting, gun drawn down on the others, “What happened?”

“These pieces of shit were trying to abduct him!”

Michael said something very close to the man's ear, Peter couldn't hear it and Happy definitely had no chance to ,before he drew back. “Now, be a good boy, and _Sleep_.”

The man's eyes drooped, suddenly collapsing when Michael dropped him. “Michael?”

“I'm alright Happy,” his eyes never left the other two, now obviously scared, no doubt SHIELD agents, “ _Sleep_.” It took all of a second for the first to drop, the second actually took a few blinks before he finally collapsed. “Who's the mole?”

“Hell if I know,” Happy admitted, “Mr. Stark said you needed to go home cause you were tired. Figured after last night you earned it.”

“You won't need the gun anymore,” Michael smirked, as Happy blinked at it before putting it away.

“How long are they gonna be out?”

“I didn't tell them how to wake up,” Michael smirked.

“Wait, they're...”

“Coma, if they're lucky.”

“Great, this just screams paperwork.”

“Sorry, but getting woken up by this shit ain't exactly fun either. I don't even remember falling asleep.”

“Drugged?”

“With what? Nothing works on me.”

Happy shrugged, “Hell if I know. So, what are we gonna do about them?”

“Leave 'um, let SHIELD deal with their own.” Peter grabbed his arm, “Huh?”

“You're swaying, not like... worried or anything but like tired.”

“Adrenaline must be crashing. Don't think I'm not gonna throttle you later about slashing your own fucking arm, Parker!”

“Yell and scream later, I'm just glad you woke up,” Peter hugged him, making his eyes droop at the purring that started up.

“Yer makin' it worse.”

“Don't care, you're okay and safe, that's all I care about right now.”

Happy sighed when Peter ended up holding the taller boy up, “Any chance I can get you to carry him to the car?”

“Um, Ned, a hand?”

“I'm adding vampire transport to my resume, just fyi.”

Happy's lip actually twitched, “I'll let Mr. Stark know you have prior experience.”

“He's... heavier but not like body heavy,” Ned grumbled as they got him through the door while Happy made sure he was covered.

“You have experience transporting bodies too?”

“You know what I mean!”

Happy was sighing and rubbing his eyes, “I don't get paid enough for this.”

Ned snorted, “I don't get paid at all, suck it up and get the door.”

Peter couldn't stop grinning, but once they got out of the sight of the doors he shifted to carry his friend over his shoulder and let Ned grumble and complain, “Thanks for, ya know, having my back there.”

“Hey, what's a friend for?”

“We need to get him back quick, make sure he wasn't drugged, I mean, I know he can drop from exhaustion but twice?”

“Adrenaline crashes after sleep deprivation is a killer,” Happy grumbled while opening the door and helping to make sure Michael stayed covered, “But, thanks, for having my back too. I got stuck in traffic.”

“If it wasn't for us being told to stay with him, we would have been in class.”

Happy blinked, “Oh? Principal?”

“No, the receptionist, she's awesome like that.”

Happy nodded, “Alright, back to class with you both I can take it from here. Let me know if those bozos are already gone?”

“Will do.”

“Good job, kid,” Happy mumbled as he closed the door and got in.

 

 

 


End file.
